


Miracle of Being

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-28
Updated: 2005-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: The White Tree bloomed once more.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Miracle of Being

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Miracles" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). A bit predictable, but it was fun to write, nonetheless!

The White Tree bloomed once more, filling the Court of the Kings with its fragrance and white clustered flowers. Aragorn marveled at it, seemingly dead, yet now bursting with life and beauty.

Another miracle stood at his back--Boromir, rescued just in time, had fought for life nearly as hard as the White Tree. He would bear the scars of the Orc arrows for the rest of his life; but like the Tree, he was now radiant with life and beauty.

Boromir clasped his King's shoulder. "Beautiful," he said, meaning the Tree.

Aragorn nodded. Yes, they were beautiful, his miracles.


End file.
